The Letters
by Cattie V
Summary: After Arthur is killed in battle, three letters are discovered in his chambers. These three letters he wrote to the three people he cared most about: Uther, Merlin, and Gwen. Post-season 2.
1. Uther's Letter

Dear Father,

If you are reading this letter, it means I am dead. I wish I could say everything that is in my heart, but there is not much time. Soon I shall have to go out to battle. It's strange. I have fought many battles and killed many men in my short life, yet for some unknown reason, I fear that I shall not survive this one. It is because of this fear that I write this.

I must be brief, for even now I can hear the servants waking and beginning to go about their daily chores. Merlin will be here soon, and I as do not wish for him to see what I am doing, I must not write long.

I have, Father, several confessions I wish to make. Some are light and of little consequence, but others I fear will displease you greatly. Please, do not let these make you think less of me. For though I do not always agree with you, I wish you to be proud of me to the last.

My first confession regards the young woman Sophia. You may have forgotten about her, and if this is the case, I will quickly remind you. Her and her father Aulfric came to Camelot after I rescued them from an attack. Now, I must confess that over the next few days after their arrival, I became rather smitten by her and fell into a boyish, and rather foolish, infatuation. I must confess that I began to ignore my royal duties in order to spend more time with her.

To make matters worse, I had Merlin cover for me, in consequence whereof, you had him thrown into the stocks...twice. When I look back on my actions on those days, I feel nothing but regret and remorse. I was wrong to do what I did, and I hope you will forgive me for having deceived you, but there is more.

As you might recall, I even came to you and asked you for your permission to marry Sophia. You refused. The next morning I was no where to be found and I later said that I had been out hunting. That was another lie. I had tried to elope with Sophia. My memory of this is very vague, as Merlin came after me and since I was being very stubborn and refused to return to Camelot, he had little choice but to knock me out with a piece of wood.

Instead of the thanks he should have gotten, Merlin was once again thrown into the stocks, in order to hide the truth. Once again, I humbly implore to forgive me for my wrong doing on this occasion.

My second confession is far more serious, I fear. It was I who helped the Druid boy escape from Camelot. I know this must come as a shock and a most unpleasant one, but please hear me out. He was only a child, a child who had done nothing to you and had not harmed a single person, a child who should not be punished for whatever crimes his people had committed or planned to commit.

I do not regret my actions on this occasion. I did what I believe to be right and I would do it again. I only wish for you to know the truth and not to put blame on anyone else.

My third confession has to do with "Sir William of Dayra." The truth is, there is no Sir William of Dayra, not really. Let me explain. The two days before the opening ceremonies of the tournament of which Sir William became champion, I discovered that the year before, Sir Leon and the other knights had let me win. They did this because since I am the crown prince of Camelot, they felt it was their duty.

This was not what I wanted. I wanted to be respected, not because of my title, but because I earned their respect. I wanted to win the tournament fair and square. I wanted to win on my own merit. Therefore, I came up with a plan.

I told you that we had had reports of a beast terrorizing some of the villages. In truth, we had had no such reports. The next morning I left Camelot with three or four of our best knights. Once we were aways from the city, I ordered them to meet me back in that spot in four days and not to tell anyone that I had returned to Camelot. They dutifully obeyed.

With the help of Merlin, I disguised myself as a peasant and headed back to Camelot. I found a place to stay where no one would think to look for me. We hired a farmer from one of the outlying villages, who would not be recognized, to play the part of "Sir William". We washed him up, got him new clothes and taught him how to act like a noble.

When the opening ceremonies began he was out there on the horse, but when it actually came to joust, it was really me in the armor jousting. When I was done, he would go out and wave to the crowned.

I was originally planning on revealing myself as the winner once I won, but things changed. An assassin had arrived in Camelot with the intention of killing me. Once we, Merlin, my hostess, and I learned of this, we thought that since no one knew I was in Camelot, besides us, that I would be safe. Unfortunately, we were wrong.

The assassin found out. He killed Sir Allanor and took his place in the tournament. His lance pierced my armor and I was wounded. I was, however, determined to keep going with the tournament. I got back on my horse, and luck it seems was with me. I won and killed him.

It wasn't until after this defeat, however, that Merlin told me the true state of things. I decided to let "Sir William" collect the trophy, and therefore, kept the truth secret, until this moment.

I have two more confessions to make, and it is only for the sake of the last, that I reveal this next one. It has to do with Lady Vivien. I was never really in love with her, or she with me. We were enchanted, that is to say that someone had put a spell on us. That someone was Trickler, King Alined's jester.

Alined's plan was to start a war. Peace would make him poor. His plan almost succeeded. I was caught in Vivien's rooma and Olaf challenge me to a dual. In my enchanted state, I was losing.

I never told you this before, because we knew that if you found out one of the kings was using magic, then there would be a war. Instead, Merlin and Gaius worked to discover a way to break the enchantment.

The spell was broken just before the third round. How was the spell broken? Merlin found out that it could only be broken when I was kissed by the woman I truly loved.

This leads to my final confession. The woman I love is Guinevere, called Gwen by most and Morgana's maid. The human heart is a strange thing. There is no accounting for its ways, especially in regards to who we fall in love with.

Guinevere maybe a servant, but she is more noble of heart then any of the wealth ladies of the court. I have yet to met her equal, and I would willingly give my life for her an infinite number of times. She is my true love and the only woman I have ever truly loved.

If you only could see as I do, Father! I know you would come to see as more than just a servant, but as my equal. Nay, not equal. For she is my superior in everything that really matters. She has the purest heart. I do not deserve such a love, but she has given it to me all the same.

Our love for each other is strong, but we did not, nor have ever considered, going behind your back. That would not be right. Instead, we were prepared to wait, but unfortunately, that dream may never be full filled.

Merlin is late, he always is and for once I am glad of this for it has given me more time to say what I wanted to. I may never see you again. Please, for my sake, think well of Guinevere. For she is my heart and my joy.

Father, you are good man and a good king. I am proud to be your son. Think well of me and know that I died fighting for what I believe.

Your beloved son,

Arthur.


	2. Reaction & Action

Uther stared at the letter he held in his hand. When Sir Leon had given it to him that morning, he had no more idea of what it contained than the knight did. He had recognized Arthur's hand at once. His son had only be dead two days, and the grief with which Uther felt his loss was still fresh. When he saw the letter, he had snatched it up, disbelief mixed with agony and hope had sprung up in his heart.

Arthur had left him a letter. Had he known he was going to die? What was it his son could have to say that he didn't want to say to him in person. It was with trembling hands that Uther had opened the letter and read its contents.

What he read filled him with anguish, regret, and sorrow, but never the anger that the writer had several times thought the reader would feel at his confessions. A few times Uther even laughed. The memories of the events mentioned in the letter came to him with crystal clarity.

The letter had done something that the writer had not intended nor ever expected, but had he know it he would have been pleased. It made Uther realize that his son was no longer the boy he thought he knew, but instead the man Uther myself had often wished to be. Uther knew now that Arthur was would have made a great king.

In the past, Uther had often wondered how Arthur would cope when he died. Would he know how to feed the people when they fell on hard times? Would he be firm, but kind? Uther saw that his fears were ill founded. Arthur would have made a great king, a king Uther and his ancestors had only ever dreamed of. Arthur would have become a legend.

Uther had often marveled at Arthur's relationship with Merlin. He had at one time been jealous of their friendship. Arthur had seemed to care more about this servant than he had his own father! Now Uther understood why. Merlin had always been there when Arthur needed someone to lean on. He was more than Arthur's servant, he was Arthur's friend. He had done what Uther as Arthur's father should have, but had neglected to do for most of Arthur's life, but now it was too late.

Uther was ashamed when he thought of how Merlin had been putted in the stocks three days in a row, especially now that he knew the truth. Merlin had not been forgetful as Uther had believed, but instead he had been covering for Arthur. Arthur had not appreciated Merlin at the time and neither had Uther, but that was the past. Merlin would no longer be a servant but part of Uther's household.

The Druid boy. That was another incident that Uther didn't look back on with satisfaction. Arthur was right. A child should not be punished for the crime of his people. Arthur had done the right thing by letting the boy go. Although Arthur had not said it in his letter, Uther guessed that had had Merlin's help. Another thing he was grateful to Merlin for.

His mind wandered to another day. A day that Arthur did not mention in his letter, but one that haunted Uther ever since. The day that Arthur had found out the truth about his birth. Arthur had accused him of being a liar and a hypocrite. Arthur now believed that was not true and that Morgause had lied, but Uther knew.

The truth was he was a liar and a hypocrite. It was his fault Ygraine was dead, not magic's. For years he had hated magic with a blinding passion. It was greatly unfortunate that it took his beloved son's death to make him realize it.

The truth about "Sir William of Dayra" was a shock, but not an unpleasant one. He understood how Arthur must have felt and why he acted as he did. He was proud of his son for wanting to earn his people's respect. Uther would have done the same thing if he had been it that situation.

He imagined Arthur and Merlin attempting to teach a lowly farmer the ways of the nobles and the thought brought a small smile to his face. How he wished he could have been there to see that! It would have been highly entertaining.

Uther was not surprised about the revelation of the affair with Lady Vivien. Indeed, he had often suspected that it was the chase. He had seen how quickly Arthur had gotten over her and not believing it to be because his son was inconstant in anyway, he figured that magic was the real answer.

The thing that shocked him the most was the fact that Arthur was in love. Uther had never expected that for a moment. Arthur had certainly kept that well concealed from him, but it was the object of Arthur's love that made Uther realize he did not know his son as well as he had thought.

Gwen. This was the same girl that Uther had almost had put to death and then had her father killed. Yet, she loved Arthur. This was a surprise. He also began to realize that he had never once questioned why she still served the Pendragons after everything that he happened to her. He questioned that now. He would not have blamed her in the least if she tried to get revenge. Why hadn't she? 

Words from Arthur's letter provided him with the answer he needed. _She has the purest heart._ He saw that and for his son's sake, he would treasure that heart.

"Sir Leon." The knight quickly entered the room, he had been waiting for such a summons ever since he had brought the letter. "Sire?"

"Bring Merlin and the maid Gwen here. At once." Sir Leon bowed and went to do his tasking wondering at this coincidence. He had not told Uther that Arthur had also left letters behind for both of those young people.

Uther waited. He knew what actions he must take.


	3. Merlin's Letter

Dear Merlin,

Do not blame yourself! This was my decision and my mine alone, and I cannot let you take responsibilities for my actions. I knew what I was doing when I went into battle, and I would gladly do it again. This is for the best. I go to serve Camelot.

I once told you, Merlin, that you were the worst servant I've ever had. It is as true today as it was then, but what I did not tell you is that you are also the best friend I've ever had. You have stood by me through thick and thin. No matter what I was going through, you were always there by my side. You have saved my life more times than I can count. Yet I have never given you proper thanks. So let me do that now. Thank you, Merlin, for saving my life.

And sadly Merlin, it is time for us to part. I regret that our friendship cannot grow. You must move on without me. I go to my death, but you, you continue to live and to thrive. I am counting on you, Merlin. Camelot needs you. You have a mother who needs you. So live on! Do not try to follow me to the grave. That is the last thing I would wish. It is not yet your time, but it is mine.

It's funny. You know, I used to think that we would die together. I never really imagined one of using dying before the other, yet that is to be the case.

Before we met, I was a prat. A prince who cared for no one but himself, I was no more than a boy, but with your help, I became a man. It is strange, is it not? How two people born in two totally different worlds could need each other so much. For I have come to realize, that you needed me as much as I needed you. We are like two sides of the same coin.

Merlin, you are more than my friend. You are the brother I never had. Now, brother, I need you to be strong. Camelot and my father will both suffer greatly by my death. You must be there for them. My father may not want your help at first, but you must, for my sake, do so anyway. For I know you are not all that you seem to be, Merlin, son of Balinor. Merlin, the last of the Dragonlords. Merlin, the sorcerer.

Yes, Merlin, I know the truth. I am not a complete idiot you know. I always knew there was something different about you, but for the longest time, I could not put my finger on it. I would get suspicious, like the time you created the wind that Poor Will took credit for, and then when nothing seemed to come of it, my suspicions would disappear for a time.

After the incident with the dragon, my suspicions were once again aroused and this time they did not go away. I must confess that I spied on you, Merlin, but I never seemed to get any proof. Finally, I did the only thing I could; I went to Gaius.

You were out on an errand that I had created especially for that purpose. I told him that I knew you had magic, although to be honest I was not entirely certain of it, but Gaius's expression quickly confirmed it. You should have seen him, Merlin. The poor man went entirely pale and didn't ever try to hide it. I did not tell him that I only knew because he had just confirmed it.

He asked me how I knew and I told him that I had been suspicious for a while and was now utterly convinced, but I assured him that I would not turn you over to my father. Gaius then told me of all the numerous times that you had used magic to save my father, Camelot, and me.

Before this telling, I was angry with you, Merlin. I felt that you had betrayed me. I believed magic to be evil and that you were using it under my very nose, put me in a rage, but when I heard all that you had done, I quickly realized that magic is not always evil. It is how you use it, and Merlin, you certainly used it for good. I have no doubt that you will one day be the greatest wizard to ever breathe.

I still wish, however, that you had told me yourself. I wish you could have trusted me more. It is too late now.

Still, I waited for you to tell me, but you never did. I even dropped hints that you promptly ignored. Never fear, Merlin. Your secret, as I told Gaius, is safe with me. I will not tell a soul, not even Guinevere.

Speaking of which, the promise you made when I was going to fight the final round with King Olaf? I hold you to that now. Look after her. I know she will need you. My death will not be easy on anyone, but especially so for her.

I shall miss her. I had once hoped that she would one day be my wife, but now, alas! I see that it will never be. I go to my death, and she goes on to a new life. Be the friend to her that you were to me. That is the greatest favor you could ever do for me.

My time here is running short. Farewell, Merlin! If I some how manage to survive this battle, then you would not have reason to read this letter. Remember me. I hope that at the least that I die with honor. That is all a man can ask for. That and that my life has not be a waste. If I have had any part in making the world a better place, then I am content. Farewell!

Your friend and brother in bond,

Arthur Pendragon.


	4. Sorrow & Regret

A lone tear dropped onto the open letter in Merlin's hand. He quickly whipped his eyes to make sure none followed. It wasn't that he was ashamed to be crying, he just didn't want any more tears to fall on the letter, thereby ruining it. This was a sacred letter.

This was the only thing of Arthur's that Merlin had, and he meant to treasure it. It was more dear to him than even the book of magic that Gaius had given shortly after his arrival in Camelot. It was worth more than a mountain of gold.

When he had first heard of Arthur's death, he had wanted to do exactly as Arthur's letter urged him not to. It had been his destiny to protect Arthur and he had failed. He had failed Arthur, and he could not bear the consequences. He wished his life would end right then. He had even worked up the courage to do the job himself.

Yet, Arthur had known how he would react. Arthur had known him better than Merlin had thought. Arthur had known exactly what to say. Merlin no longer had the desire to take his life, instead he would do as Arthur had asked. He would live on for Camelot, but more importantly for Arthur. He would live the live that Arthur had prematurely been deprived of.

So Arthur had known the truth. Merlin could not have been more surprised than if Arthur had had magic himself. Yet he should have known that Arthur would eventually gets suspicious and figure things out for himself. Why hadn't Gaius told him that Arthur knew? Merlin wished he had. He wished that Arthur could have shared this secret together, but it was never meant to be. Instead, Merlin had lived a life full of secrets. Secrets that he should have entrusted Arthur with. He should never had doubt his friend of a second.

Merlin felt as if he did not deserve the praise that his friend had bestowed on him. Arthur had much more faith in Merlin than Merlin had in himself. Merlin had lied to him continually, yet Arthur still trusted him completely.

"_We are like two sides of the same coin."_ The phrase made Merlin smile in spite of himself. That was not the first time that he had heard it, but it was the first coming from Arthur. Hearing it from him, made it seem all the more true to Merlin.

_Brother._ Arthur had called Merlin his brother. The moment he read that, Merlin knew he felt the same. Arthur was not just his master, but his brother in bond. The two had become incredibly close. Alas, that it could not continue.

Merlin knew that there would always be an empty space in his life from now on. Arthur was no longer there. There would be no more friendly bantering, no more fun adventures. Merlin would even miss Arthur calling him an idiot. He could put up with that if it only meant that Arthur were still alive. If only!

Merlin wished he could have told him about Freya. He could just picture them sitting around and talking about the women they loved and offering each other advice. It did not matter that Freya was technically dead. She was still fully alive in Merlin's heart and memory. So now would Arthur be. He would never be forgotten.

The only thing Merlin dreaded that Arthur had asked of him, was helping Uther. Merlin knew fully well how the king could be when he got angry, and Merlin feared being the object of that anger. Yet Merlin knew how Uther had loved his son. His grief would be deep and like Merlin, he would never recover.

Merlin would be there for him, just as Arthur had asked. He would be the son to him that Arthur had been, even if that meant putting up with a king that would gladly have him executed if he knew the truth. He would be there for Uther, even if Uther did not want him.

Then of course there was Gwen. Merlin had already decided to comfort her even before he had read Arthur's letter. She had been the first friend he had made when he came to Camelot and they were still very close. He could not bear to imagine her suffering alone and without comforted. They needed each other, more than ever.

He didn't know how she dealing with the loss. He had not seen her since they found out. She had mostly kept to her house. Since the whole country was in mourning, this behavior did not seem all that unusual. Almost everyone in Camelot had stayed indoors these last few days. The castle seemed oddly silent with so many of the servants gone. Uther had not seemed to even notice.

Only Merlin and Gaius understood how deeply Gwen suffered. For they were the only ones who knew about her and Arthur's love for each other. Uther had never been told. He would not understand. Merlin had always known that was the case, but he still felt that Arthur and Gwen deserved to be together. Now, they would never be and Merlin's dream of one day seeing them get married, was nothing more than that, a dream.

A knock on the door startled Merlin out of his thoughts. "Come in." He looked up surprised when Sir Leon entered the room. Merlin noticed that the knight looked as if he had been crying. The knights grieved deeply for their fallen leader.

"The king requests your presence in the throne room. At once." Merlin was surprised. He had not thought that Uther why summon him. What could he possibly want? Then Merlin realized that with Arthur dead there was no reason for him to remain employed in the castle. As he followed Sir Leon he hoped that Uther was not planning on firing him. It was with an anxious heart that Merlin was ushered before the king.


	5. Gwen's Letter

My dearest Guinevere,

I hardly know what to say. I can only imagine how you will feel when you hear of my death, and it gives me no pleasure when I think of the pain it will cause you. I have no one to blame but myself. If I could have spared you this pain, I gladly would have. Yet, it is not in my power to do so.

I have never believed in ghosts, but now I wish they were real. For I long to come back and give you comfort. You will need it more then ever.

Guinevere, how I love you! I know I have not always, but I love you now more than anything else in the whole world. For you are my world. You are everything that I care about. I would gladly give my life for you an infinite number to times to save you. It is you who have made me the man I am today.

I guess I have always been a bit of a prat, as Merlin would say. I know I am not perfect and that I do have my own faults, but my love for you is not one of them. I have loved none but you, and will never love another. Even if my father had wished it, I could not have married another. For a husband most love his wife with all his heart, and my heart belongs entirely to you.

If I have never declared my feeling for you to the world, it is not because I am ashamed of them. On the contrary! You are nothing to be ashamed of, instead you are a woman that any man can take pride in. If they had been no obstacles standing between us, I would have sung your praise and my love for you to the world! But alas, fate has decreed that it not be so.

You deserve to have been born a noble woman, Guinevere. You are far more noble of heart then most any other woman I've ever met. That is shown by your continued service to the our family after everything that has happened.

When did I first realize I loved you? It is hard for me to say. For the longest time, you were nothing more than a servant. It wasn't until we were in Elador that I began to even see you as an equal. That day you got after me for "turning my nose up" at Hunith's food, that day you became a friend.

When your father was killed, I felt responsible. I knew how much you loved him. I knew there was little I could do to help you, so I did what I could. I think seeing how you were still loyal and continued to serve, I think that was when I began to have a great respect, if not something more, for you.

Then came the day you talked to me while I lay dying. I know you will never admit it, but you did say things that got me thinking. It was then, I believe, that the seeds of love began to grow. After that we saw little of each other, as we were each busy with our own duties.

I will never forget the day you saved my life...twice within the space of about a minute! While everyone else was huddled inside the castle, you were outside. At the time, I did not know whether to call it bravery or foolishness on your part. Now, I would say it was a pleasant mixture of both.

Those days I spent at your house when I was being "Sir William", where some of the most pleasant of my life. I wish I could have spent more time there. It seems it were only yesterday when you called be arrogant and rude. Looking back, I realize I was both. I am sorry that I never did make you dinner.

I think about that first kiss every day. I experience it again every night in my dreams. That was one of the most pleasurable experiences in my entire life.

Lancelot. Did you really love him? I cannot deny that it hurt when I saw the way you two were looking at each other. I felt as if I had just lost the most precious thing in the world, and in a sense I did. I thought I lost you. I know you did not intend to hurt me, but it hurt all the same.

Lancelot is a good man and painful as it was, I could not blame you for seeming to prefer him over me. Even now I hope that one day you might find happiness again. Maybe you and Lancelot are meant to be, after all.

To be perfectly honest, I did try to avoid you for a time. I couldn't help it. I was hurt and I thought that if I didn't see you, then the pain might go away. How false that turned out to be! Every time I closed my eyes, there you were. I could not seem to be rid of you.

Then came along Lady Vivien. I never did like her you know. She was very rude and her insulting you did not help in any way, but I suppose I should be glad she came to Camelot. Because if she had not, then that spell would never have been placed on me and we would still be estranged.

That makes three times you've saved my life. If you had not broken the spell, then I have no doubt King Olaf would have killed me and Camelot would have gone to war. So, thank you once again, my dearest Guinevere!

The worst moment of my life was when I saw the dragon coming and I thought it was going to kill you. I still have nightmares about that. I wake up, covered in sweat and for a moment I fear that it was a memory instead of a bad dream. Great is my relief that it is only that.

I have asked Merlin to look after you. Please, do not, in your grief, push him away. He has been my closest friend and you two will need each other before long.

Now, I must go. I only wish I could hold you in my arms and kiss you one last time. Yet, I cannot. So, this letter and my heart go with it. Remember me as the man who loved you with all his heart. Farewell, Guinevere.

Love,

Arthur

P.S. When I told Lancelot the only reason that I came to rescue was because Morgana begged me, I lied. I'm sorry for that.


	6. Anguish & A Broken Heart

Gwen's face was flooded with tears. When she had first heard the news that Arthur was dead, she had seemed unmoved. She had just walked home without a single tear falling down her face. Anyone who had seen her would have thought that she was just going home after a hard day's work, but all the while her heart was breaking.

It wasn't until she finished reading the letter that the tears came. She had been in denial, but now the letter made it all too clear. He was dead. The thought that she would never see him again was too hard to bear.

She read and reread the letter several times, soaking up every word. Several parts lept out at her as she read. She had never told him, but she loved the way he said her name. He was the only person who continually called her "Guinevere" instead of Gwen. The way he said it made her feel special. It made her feel as if she were his equal, not a servant.

"_Lancelot is a good man."_ It was true, Gwen had known that from the very first moment she met him, but now she realized, Lancelot is a good man, but Arthur was a great man. Lancelot had seemed the image of perfection to Gwen and he still did. At first she had been fall for that, but now she knew that she did not want a "perfect" man. She wanted Arthur. Arthur had plenty of faults, but she just loved him the more for them.

Lancelot had been a mistake. One she deeply regretted. She could never forget the pained look on Arthur's face when he had seen them holding hands and smiling at each other. Lancelot had hurt her, but not nearly half as much as she had hurt Arthur. Over time she had come to realize that Lancelot had done the right thing by leaving. She might have been happy with for a time, but eventually she would have regretted it and would have given everything to go back to Arthur. Maybe Lancelot had known that.

The only person Gwen blamed was herself. She should have known that Arthur and Merlin would come to rescue her, yet the thought had not crossed her mind the entire time she was held captive. Lancelot had been there when she needed someone. Lancelot had been verbal about his affection for her, whereas Arthur had always been rather quiet. She knew now that it didn't mean that Arthur loved her less, just that he was not always good at expressing his feelings.

Shortly after the incident with Lady Vivien, Merlin had come to her and told her what Arthur had said when they were on their way to rescue her. The words echoed in her mind now. _"I think about her all the time...I care about her more than anyone...I don't know what I'd do if any harms comes to her."_

Those words touched her as they had done when she had first heard them. They were short, but sweet. Simple, but powerful. Gwen would rather hear a speech like that anytime than one of the long eloquent loves speeches noblemen were inclined to give.

She closed her eyes and remembered Arthur as he was when she had last seen him. He had been wearing his armor, about to go out to battle. How she had begged him not to go! He hadn't said anything, instead he had just taken her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She had relived that kiss every night since the news of his death.

_Dead._ That one word had changed her life twice now, the first time with her father and now Arthur. It was the one word she had been dreading once Arthur left for battle, and now her fears were true.

Gwen thought about the incident with Lady Vivien. At the time, she really hadn't thought much about it, but now she realized that even though he had been under a spell and enchanted with another woman, Arthur had still treated her the same why had always did. He had been kind and caring, no magic on earth could change that. Nothing would ever change the way he felt about her...or her about him.

How upset she had been when she thought he no longer cared. The fact that he had apparently stopped loving her was bad enough, but that he should love Lady Vivien in her place? Well, it felt like a slap in the face. Then Merlin had shown up at her house and told her that Arthur was under a spell. Oh, Gwen wanted to believe it, but part of her was unsure. Did it mean that Arthur really did love her after all? Yes, it did.

The moment she kissed him and then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed back passionately, she knew it was true. For a moment she had almost forgotten about everything else, Lady Vivien and Lancelot especially. And then they had pulled away, and Gwen could see the love in his eyes, the spell had been broken.

Unfortunately, they hadn't had much time to talk. He had to go fight. Gwen had watched, fear for his life the foremost emotion. But he had won, and just as importantly, he had spared King Olaf's life. Gwen had never been more proud of him.

How she wished she could take back what she said. It was true that she loved him, but she had honestly believed that they could never be together. It was not a pleasant thought.

In her mind she saw the dragon coming out her again and Arthur's voice shouting her name. He had risked his life for her that day. She had chided my for it, but she would never forget his face or his voice when he said, "I wasn't going to let anything happen to you."

She never would have let anything happen to him either, but now it made little difference. He was dead, gone forever, and all she could do was wish that things had been different.

Gwen jumped with surprise when there was a knock on her door. Opening it, she found Sir Leon standing there. "Yes?" she tried to keep her voice calm, and hoped it did not betray all the emotions which had felt since reading the letter. "The king requests your presence in the Great Hall, at once."

Gwen followed the knight, wondering what the king could possibly want her for. Little did she realize that her life was about to change again.


	7. Epilogue

It wasn't long before Merlin and then Gwen were brought to the throne room. They were both surprised to see each other, but they kept silent. They waited patiently, wondering what Uther was going to say. Uther cleared his throat a few times, thinking of the right words but they just refused to come. At last he held up the letter. "Do you know what this is?"

Merlin knew what it was as soon as he looked at it, and small peek at Gwen's face showed that she did too. "A letter from Arthur?" Uther had not expected Merlin to guess the answer without having it revealed to him. "How did you know?"

"Because, sire," answered Merlin bowing in respect, "he wrote a letter to me as well." Uther was taken aback, but then he realized he should have known that Arthur would have written to Merlin too, especially after reading what Arthur had said about Merlin in his letter to his father.

Gwen bit her lip but remained silent. Merlin guessed that the truth and knew why she didn't admit that Arthur had written to her as well, so he said nothing about it. But he had no need to, for Uther guessed it at once. "He wrote to you too, did he not?" he asked turning toward Gwen. He studied her face and could see the signs of anguish that Arthur's death had caused her.

Gwen was too surprise at the correctness of Uther's guess to deny it. To have done so, would have been to tell a lie, one that Uther would know was such. "Yes, sire." she said rather timidly, suddenly afraid of what he might do to her.

Uther nodded. "In his letter," Uther said addressing both of the young people in his hearing, "Arthur talks of you, Merlin. From what he says, I gather that you have been a good friend to him. I am thankful for that. You have been there when I wasn't."

Merlin blinked in surprise. This was more than he had every imagined Uther saying. "Well," he stammered, "I was happy to do so, sire." Uther gave him a small smile in acknowledgement. Then he continued.

"He always mentions you, Gwen. He... he tells me of his love for you." Gwen barely even dared to breath. If Uther disapproved of his, who knew what punishment she might receive. "Did you love him?" asked Uther turning on her. His looks dared her to lie to him.

Even if she had wished to, Gwen could not have lied about this. "I did, I do, and will always, sire." Uther relaxed at her words. There was something about his girl, and already he was starting to see her as Arthur had wished him to. Parts of his letter came back to him.

"I am sorry." he said abruptly. Merlin and Gwen just stared at him. "I am sorry," he continued, "about what happened to your father." Gwen was frozen with shock. Never even in her wildest dreams, had she ever imagined Uther apologizing to her. That and added to the fact that he didn't seem angry about her love for Arthur, she was just so over come with emotion that she fell to her knees and began to weep.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted to her feet, and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace. "There...there." whispered Uther gently. Gwen was so touched that even though she continued to cry, she returned the gesture.

Merlin realized that his mouth was wide open and promptly closed it. Both Uther and Gwen seemed to have forgotten him, so he decided it would be best if he left. He made to leave the room, but Uther was him and gestured for him to come. Gwen smiled through her tears at him as he approached. Both the king and Gwen reached out to him, and the three of them shared a long and touching embrace.

Shortly after the death of Arthur Pendragon, the whole of Camelot was astonished to learn that his father, King Uther, had taken a servant girl, Gwen, and adopted her as his new ward and made her his heir. The people shook their heads and thought it was a rash act, made out of grief and that he would soon regret it, but they were wrong. Uther came to love his new ward as he had loved his first and his son.

At first Gwen had protested being made Uther's heir, but he had insisted. He reasoned that if Arthur had lived, and they had married, she would have become queen. He wanted at least that part to come true, so she had given in.

Lady Guinevere, as she became known, was soon loved by all the people and though only few knew why she had been elevated in Uther's favor, they were glad she was, and they soon forgot all about the "rash act".

It was also noted with much surprise, that Uther allowed magic to once more flourish in Camelot. Magic used with evil intent, however, was still punishable by death. After this new law was passed, Merlin confessed to Uther about his magical abilities and he was promoted. He became Uther's new adviser and the king frequently consulted on the issue of magic.

The kingdom of Camelot soon began to thrive like never before, but Prince Arthur was never forgotten, not in the minds of his people nor of those who had loved him best.

_On a battlefield on the outskirts of Camelot, two cloaked figures moved among the bodies of the dead. It did not take them long to find what they were seeking. _


End file.
